Mara, I'm The One
by moonbeam87
Summary: Jerome looks at Mick and Mara's relasionship. JARA! :D Oneshot! Songfic to Holly, I'm the One by Son of Dork!


**Hey all! Yep, it's me! Back with a oneshot! And, I know, I know, I **_**should **_**be updating my chapter story, but I have writers block. :/ So, here it is! I DO ****NOT**** own HOA or Holly, I'm the One by Son of Dork!**

**Oh, and P.S., I got this idea from SailorDonut on YouTube (idk if they have a fanfiction account)! So go show some love! :) Oh yeah, and I kinda ship Jara and Patrome, is that weird? Idk. Well anyways, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm hiding in a bush outside your window<em>  
><em>I'm feeling sick and numb<em>  
><em>Fed all my best lines to my best friend<em>  
><em>So he could be the one<em>  
><em>But I'm jerk because it worked<em>  
><em>And I've just realised what I've done<em>

I can't BELIEVE myself! I just threw away the best thing that ever happened to me! I should have asked her out when I had the chance! Maybe my parents were right, I _am _  
>a stupid, good-for-nothing wimp. UGH!<p>

_Yes I could've been the guy to get the girl_  
><em>Yes I could've been the one rock your world<em>  
><em>Promise me when you scream you fake it<em>

Every time I see you with that... that, meathead, it makes my heart feels like its made of lead. Why am I feeling like this? Jerome Clarke doesn't fall in love, he makes girls fall in love with _him_.

_Holly, I'm the one you should be dating_  
><em>Seeing you with him is so frustrating<em>  
><em>I taught him everything he knows<em>  
><em>You fell for ever single line I gave him<em>  
><em>I know that I'm dumb<em>  
><em>But Holly ... I'm the one<em>

You're pretty and smart and all the things any guy would want, and I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. But Mick just _had _to come in and sweep you off your feet. He couldn't be happy with having just Amber wrapped around his womanizing little finger, he had to have Mara too. _My _Mara. My geeky, beautiful, sweet, Mara.

_So maybe I should just go home now_  
><em>And let you have your fun<em>  
><em>It doesn't make it any easier<em>  
><em>I live across the street but one<em>  
><em>If that clown let's you down<em>  
><em>Holly, you know where to come<em>

It doesn't make it any easier to handle when my room is right next door to his and I can hear you two making out in there. It's actually quite disgusting. But Mara, if that idiot breaks your heart, I'll be right here waiting.

_Yes I could've been the guy to get the girl_  
><em>Yes I could've been the one rock your world<em>  
><em>But I'm not, so I've got to face it<em>

I guess I just have to man up and face the fact that you love him, not me. I should have seen it coming though. Why would anyone love me? I'm rude and annoying, always laughing at others' expense.

_Holly, I'm the one you should be dating_  
><em>Seeing you with him is so frustrating<em>  
><em>I taught him everything he knows<em>  
><em>He's just a fraud cuz I'm the guy who made him<em>  
><em>I know that I'm dumb<em>  
><em>But Holly ... I'm the one<em>

Mick is a fraud. He's just playing you to get what he wants. And when you don't give it to him (I REALLY hope you don't give it to him Mara), he'll move on to another girl, just like he did with poor Amber.

_I can't believe you're at my door_  
><em>Cuz he confessed that he'd been cheating<em>  
><em>Suddenly a chance for me to tell that secret I've been keeping<em>  
><em>I am the one [x6]<em>

I hear a knock on my door one night as I'm getting ready for bed. I open it to see you standing there, tears streaming down your beautiful face.

"Mara, what's wrong?" I ask, "What did he do to you?"

You knew who I meant. "H-he c-cheated on m-me with s-some s-stupid cheerl-leader!" You said through sobs.

"Shh, Mara, he's not worth it. Nobody's worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry. I would never hurt you, Mara." I said looking into your deep brown eyes.

_You said you valued his integrity_  
><em>And honesty is rare<em>  
><em>He swore to you he'd never cheat again<em>  
><em>He cried and said he cared<em>  
><em>Well, he's a jerk because it worked<em>

I'm going to KILL Mick for hurting you! Mick is a dick! Hey, that rhymes! Well, you are what you eat. Hehe(: Not implying he's gay or anything... or am I? Well, he does wear those tight tank tops...

_Holly, I'm the one you should be dating_  
><em>Seeing you with him is so frustrating<em>  
><em>I taught him everything he knows<em>  
><em>He used to be my best friend now I hate him<em>  
><em>And it sucks that he won<em>  
><em>Cuz he's a dick and you're amazing<em>  
><em>And I know that I'm dumb<em>  
><em>But Holly ... I'm the one<em>

I can't beleive it! You broke up with him for good now! YES! Now maybe I can make my move! I walked up the steps to check up on you, you'd been crying alot lately.

I knock on your door and wait for an answer. I hear a faint "Come in" before opening the door to reveal you sitting on the floor next to your bed crying.

"Mara, love, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down beside you and pulling you close. You wrap your arms around my neck and say into my shoulder, "Why did Mick cheat on me? Am I not good enough? Smart enough? Pretty enough?"

I tilt your head up to look at me and I say, "Mara, you are PERFECT. You're smart, pretty, funny, brave, and wonderful. NEVER forget that. NEVER."

Before I knew it you pressed your lips against mine. I froze in shock for a second, but then kissed back. Sparks went off in my head. Woah. You really _did_ love me!

"I love you Mara Jaffray." I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you Jerome Clarke." you whispered back.

And that was the moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Mara.

_Holly, I'm the one..._**__**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Loved it? Hated it? Liked it? First songfic! CC welcome but flames will be used to roast hot dogs! Lol(: It's all fun and games until someone loses a weiner(: So REVIEW! You know you wanna click dat button! DO IT! :D Oh, and check out Son of Dork (the band) and SailorDonut (YouTuber)! Coolio. Peace 4 now y'all! LOVE YA! :D<strong>


End file.
